Fragment
by fantasies unwind
Summary: (Un Sterek) une sorcière a trouvé le point faible de toute la meute, Stiles. Et maintenant qu'elle a tous ses souvenirs, l'adolescent flotte entre le néant et la douleur.
1. Chapter 1: arracher

**voila, chapitre un!**

**PS : je tien sincèrement a m'excuser a l'avance pour les fautes qu'il peut avoir dans se chapitre, et dans les autres chapitres qui suivrons, je suis dyslexie et aussi dysorthographique...**

**bonne lecture les pinsons! **

**#####**

La pluie tombe lourdement sur mon corps, les gouttes d'eau sont partout et plusieurs, ce n'est pas une petite pluie adorable comme dans les films, c'est une grosse averse d'octobre qui me recouvre et recouvre la ville de Beacon Hill.

Je cours, j'ignore pourquoi, mais mes jambes cours, j'ai l'impression que la personne que je veux fuir es mon ombre, car il n'y a rien ici a par moi. J'ignore même pourquoi je suis en forêt et pourquoi j'essayer de me fuir.

J'arrive dans un terrain vague, on dirait le terrain de la crosse de mon Lycée, au moins je sais maintenant où je suis. Finalement, la fatigue vient aux boues de mes jambes et je tombe à genoux dans l'herbe noyé par l'eau. Ma respiration est plus que saccader, et mon coeur veux s'arracher de ma poitrine, ce n'es pas nouveau certe, mais cette fois il fait plus mal que d'habitude.

Je suis parcouru de frisson, une sueur froide qui coulait de mon front est rapidement balayée par la pluie qui se ru a m'attaquer.

Une douleur énorme me transperce alors, _suis-je blessée?_

Je tapote frénétiquement mon corps essayant de voir une blessure quel qu'on qui expliquerait se déchirement intérieur que je ressens, mais rien. Je ne porte aucune marque et aucun bleu, je suis seulement mouillée, pas blesser.

Pourtant, je ressens vraiment une fissure en moi, ma main se porte d'elle même sur le lieu au le mal est le plus intense, sur mon torse frêle.

Mon cœur?

C'est mon cœur qui souffre.

Mais de quoi? Et pourquoi je courais, pourquoi je voulais me fuir?

J'ai tout oublié, jusqu'a mon nom, je ne sais même pas mon propre nom... et pourtant, je me rappelle du Lycée, que j'ai des amis, mais je ne vois pas leur visage dans mes souvenirs, je ne peux plus identifier aucun visage, je vois facilement leur corps, mais pas leur visage, j'entend leur vois me parler tout en même temps, mais pas mon nom, seulement des choses inutiles et puisqu'ils font un brouhaha en symbiose, je ne peux pas comprendre clairement se qu'ils disent et encore moins entendre une voix distinctement.

Attendez, oui il y en a une que j'entends distinctement, un rire.

Un rire noir et repoussant, un rire de folle mélanger a une stridence et une force agaçante, se rire est terrifient et abominable.

_On se moque de moi?!_

Et se mal de cœur resurgi que plus puissant, ma course a été si éprouvent que j'ai un haut-le-cœur que je ne peux garder pour moi, la bile me brule de l'intérieur et pourtant, cette brulure n'es rien comparer a la sensation de fissure en moi. La panique et la peur me prend, que m'est-il arrivé.

Concentre-toi, de quoi peux-tu te rappeler.

Et le rire revient en force...

**- STILES!**

Je me retourne rapidement et manque de tomber dans se que je viens de vomir sur le sol, un Homme tout aussi tremper que moi me fais face, il sort de la forêt et s'approche avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il est habiller d'un chandail bleu gris, un jean délavé noir. C'est cheveux cours noir tombe légèrement sur son front par l'eau qui si accumule. Il a l'air exténuer, affoler voir inquiète.

Je ne dis rien, cet homme devant moi m'appeler Stiles?

**- je m'appelle Stiles?** Gémis-je tout en gardant mon regard sur mon vis-à-vis.

**- oui, tu t'appelles Stiles Stilinski. **

Sa voix est rauque et pourtant, elle reste douce. Il essaye de me rassurer et d'éviter de me faire peur, il s'avance avec précaution et lenteur comme si j'étais un lapin a amadoué, cette référence m'aurait surement fait rire, mais je suis trop terrifié de ne plus me rappeler, j'ai peur d'avoir tout oublié.

Il s'approche encore plus, son regard bleu vert est captivant, sa peau es un contrasse parfaite entre le bronzer et la peau pale, il a un corps plus muscler que mon apparence frêle. Je finis de le résumer du regard et reviens dans ses yeux incessants.

**- écoute Stiles, j'ignore se qui c'est passer, je n'étais pas la, se que je me rappelle est d'avoir vu cette sorcière arracher quelque chose en toi tout en riant... **

**- le rire, je... je me souviens d'un rire irritant et terrifiant, c'était elle?**

**- Oui, écoute moi Stiles, on n'a pas réussi à l'attraper, elle nous a envoyé valser et toi, tu t'es mi à courir, je veux t'aider je te le jure, mais... j'ignore comment.**

**- pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien! Pourquoi tu as l'air de me connaitre tellement et que moi, je ne peux pas me rappeler de ton visage! J'ai tout oublié des visages des gens, mais je me rappelle des personnes, je vois leur corps, mais pas leur visage, et pourtant, même si je me force a me souvenir, aucun souvenir ne se rapproche de toi, aucun corps physique ne ressemble au tien dans mes souvenirs, J'ai vraiment tout oublié de toi. Et ça me fait encore plus mal d'essayer de me souvenir. **Je sens les larmes couler de mes joues et se mélanger a la pluie qui martèle mon visage depuis le début.

**- J'aimerais avoir au moins une réponse Stiles, mais je n'ai aucune idée. La seule chose que je c'est et ça, c'est que parce que cette sorcière na pas su se retenir de nous le dire, est que les souvenirs que tu avais dans ta tête, des choses banales son rester, mais les souvenirs que tu tenais a cœur...**

**- elle m'a volé mes souvenirs? Je... je devais tenir beaucoup a toi si tu es la seule personne que j'ai complètement oublier.**

Il ne répond pas, sa mâchoire se resserra, par douleur surement. Parce que je ne me souviens pas de lui, c'était peux être mon meilleur ami, ou un membre de ma famille, n'empêche que je n'ai aucun poing physique commun avec lui. Sans le savoir il s'était avancé jusqu'à être devant moi, il s'accroupit lentement.

**- plus que tu peux l'imaginer Stiles.**

**- j'ai si mal... **gémis-je avant de serrer le point central de ma douleur sur mon torse.

**- Vient Stiles, tu va attraper froid, on va entrer au manoir et on va clarifier sa avec tous les autres d'accord. Tout le monde va t'aider à te souvenir.**

**- tu le promets...** questionnai-je, je venais subitement de m'apercevoir que je ne connaissais pas son nom.

**- Derek. Et oui Stiles, je te le promets.**

Derek plongea vers moi et posa un léger baiser sur ma tempe. Je restai pétrifier, _qui était cet homme bon sang!_

**_#####_**

**_par ici les reviews! (il ne faut pas se gêne surtout, sauf si ces méchants se que vous voulez dire!)_**


	2. Chapter 2: rails

**Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, on en sait un peu plus sur ce qui sais passer cette nuit terrible pour le couple principal! Mais en même temps, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à ne pas tout révéler! ;D**

**je suis aussi sur une autre sorte de Sterek qui devrait surement vous plaire également. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, car... je suis sadique! :D**

**PS : je tien sincèrement a m'excuser a l'avance pour les fautes qu'il peut avoir dans se chapitre, et dans les autres chapitres qui suivrons, je suis dyslexie et aussi dysorthographique...**

**Bonne lecture les pinsons!**

**#####**

La pluie s'est accentuée et a donc continué de nous marteler. J'avais peine à retenir de faire claquer ma mâchoire et mes tremblements. Derek qui ne lâchait aucune de mes réactions depuis qu'il m'avait trouvée, posa une main dans mon dos qui se voulait rassurante.

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement doux avec moi, mais cette main me transmettait une chaleur apaisante, mon corps réagissait sans mon consentement à son toucher. Ce n'était ni ma tête, ni mon cœur, de toute façon, mon cœur me faisait trop mal pour que j'écoute se qu'il avait à me dire et pour une fois, mon cerveau c'était mi a off et refusais de fonctionner. C'était mon corps qui le demandait, le réclamait, mon corps en entier voulait rester le plus près de lui, étant la seule chose qui me parle en se moment, je décide de suivre cet instinct. Alors ces avec le cœur débattant, que je me colle un peux plus contre Derek, sentant toute sa chaleur corporelle m'envelopper et espérant qu'il ne sans rend pas conte.

J'ai suivi mon bienfaiteur jusqu'a une vieille bâtisse en rénovation, j'ignorais se que j'allais y trouver, mais mon cerveau qui c'était finalement remis en place me fis savoir que ce bâtiment m'était bien familier, c'était la maison d'un... peut-être deux personnes, surement la maison de l'homme sans visage que je me souviens et de Derek.

**- ça va aller.** Me rassura Derek en retirant sa main de mon dos et me faisant signe de m'avancer jusqu'a la porte.

**- je...**

Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais quoi? Finalement, je me rends compte que je ne pouvais pas refuser ni me défiler, je monte donc les escaliers et ouvrit la porte dans une respiration tremblante.

Beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient dans ce manoir.

Beaucoup _trop_ de personnes a mon avis.

Tous étaient assis dans le salon, dans un silence pesant et repli de crainte. Je restai devant la porte, attendant les quelque seconde pour que Derek vienne a mes coter, des secondes qui me parut infini.

**- tu...**

**- je reste la Stiles.** Me rassura encore une fois Derek.

Que devait-il penser de moi, j'étais trempée, tremblant, et terrifier. Intérieurement, je me sentais si faible que la pluie aurait très bien pu balayer toute masculinité sur ma personne. Pourtant, je suis bien un garçon, je devrais être plus fort que ça?! Pourquoi étais-je si insécure là, tout de suite.

Mon cerveau reprenait graduellement, remontant lentement sur les rails du train. Ce que je vie en se moment justifie toutes mes craintes, une fois les choses un peux plus claire, je reprendrais un peux de contenance, mais pour l'instant, mon corps et ma tête me disais la même chose : Rester proche de Derek.

**- Stiles... **tenta un garçon.

Il avait la peau plus foncé que moi, un grain de beauté sur la mâchoire qui était un peu de travers et des cheveux foncer.

Je me focalise sur son visage, mais rien, je n'arrive pas a m'en souvenir, mais... un souvenir me reviens, un souvenir banal ou je me vois devant une tête a jouer au jeu vidéo et une personne es a mes coter, une personne qui ne me terrifie pas et que j'apprécie vraiment, son visage qui était embrouillé deviens plus clair et je reconnais les trais du garçon devant moi, il sourit et me parle de truc des plus banals, sa voix ressort du brouhaha des autres, je ne le reconnais pas, mais... j'ai l'impression que c'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

**- Écoute Scott, Stiles n'a plus de souvenir, du moins il ne se souvient de personne ici, alors...**

**- on doit ménager la fillette.** Lâcha un garçon du groupe.

**- la ferme Jackson.**

Ma voix étais sortie sans que je le sache, j'avais parlé sans m'en rendre compte, le silence se fi plus pesant encore. Et l'incompréhension gouvernait en roi dans la pièce.

**- tu te souviens de moi?** Questionna le concerner qui était le plus surpris.

**- non... c'est sorti comme un automatiste... sans que je n'y pence, un peux comme faire du vélo, après on n'oublie pas.** Essayai-je d'expliquer en me reculent légèrement.

**- alors n'essaye pas de te souvenir! Ça ne pourrait que t'aider, les habitudes vont reprendre et ça va t'aider à te souvenir!** Proposa la belle rouquine du groupe.

Je hocha simplement la tête, un léger pincement des lèvres gêner.

**- bon alors! Moi c'est Lydia!** Poursuivit la belle jeune fille, puis elle pointa tout le monde de sa droite jusqu'a sa gauche en les nommant. **Jackson, Scott, Boyd, Érica, Isaac, Allison, Peter et tu connais Derek.**

Je fis un hochement de tête et bafoua un : salut. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je me retourne pour croiser le regard captivant de mon bienfaiteur qui pausa une main sur mon épaule et me pointe une chaise libre dans la pièce. Je mi-dirige à contrecœur a vrai dire, car mon corps et ma tête me disais de rester près de lui, mais j'avais le sentiment que je n'avais rien à craindre ici, pas avec ces personnes.

**- alors, quelqu'un a fait des recherches sur cette sorcière?** Commença Derek.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment se qu'ils se disent, j'essaie moi-même de me souvenir de se qui c'est passer, je fixe le plancher, perdu dans ma tête qui fonctionne maintenant a plein régime, le train c'était mi en marche.

_Je me vois courir dans les bois, je cherche quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un si je me fis au battement euphorique de mon cœur, je suis alors lancer au sol et maintenu contre se dernier boueux et humide. Une femme me fais face, grande, enrobé, dans un pantalon noir et une chemine en satin noir aussi. Son regard vert me glace le sang, sans oublier son sourire carnassier._

Attends une minute?! Je me rappelle de son visage! Les seules personnes que j'ai oubliées sont les gens proches de moi? Ça explique pourquoi je ne me rappelle de personne ici, mais pourquoi j'ai vraiment tout, mais tout oublier du ténébreux Derek? Je dis ténébreux, car la vache! Ce mec est beau. Et tout à l'heure sous la pluie il...

Je stoppe immédiatement cette penser et replonge dans mon souvenir, je m'étais encore écartée du sujet principal que je m'étais imposé, à savoir se qui c'est passé plus tôt.

_Cette femme est méprisante et arrogante, elle me pointe d'un doigt et ça lui suffit pour me garder au sol._

_**- Ou est (...) ou est-il?**__ Questionnai-je dans mon souvenir, ne pouvant me rappeler du nom, surement Derek._

_**- Il va bien, j'ai fais cette mise en scène pour te faire sortir et ça a marché l'humain.**_

_Je me sens idiot de mettre fais avoir aussi facilement, mais ma bouche est plus rapide que mon cerveau._

_**- pour un simple humain, je vous ai assez mi des bâtons des vos plans...**_

**- Agate...** soufflai-je pour de vrais cette fois.

Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que tout le monde me fixe, depuis un moment surement.

**- quoi?** Questionnai-je sans savoir pourquoi toute l'attention était sur moi, j'en rougissais même.

**- tu te rappelles de quelque chose? **Questionna le garçon que Lydia a appelé Boyd.

**- La femme dans mon souvenir, elle s'appelle Agate, je crois que c'est-elle la sorcière...**

**- Agate, ce n'est pas le nom du nouveau prof d'histoire? **Commença Allison.

**- ouais, il me semblait aussi qu'elle n'était pas nette.** Ajouta Érica en se rapprochant un peux plus de Boyd.

**- vous n'avez pas vu son visage tout à l'heure? **Questionna Peter.

**- Elle nous avait aveuglés et nous a envoyé valser comme des feuilles mortes dans un coup de vent, tu crois vraiment qu'on a vu son visage? **Se justifia Isaac

Je retourne dans mon souvenir, je trouverais surement quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

_**- pour un simple humain, je vous est assez mi des bâtons des vos plans Agate, je sais pour les sacrifices!**_

_Elle se mi a rire, le rire glacial et irritant qui me hante depuis toute cette histoire._

_**- je n'ai jamais voulu sacrifier personne. Je t'ai fait croire à ça pour te faire réagir et te cacher mon véritable but, ça a marché à la perfection. **_

_**- Et sais quoi ton fameux plan!**_

Je ne me rappelle pas de son explication, ces la noirceur totale, et me forcer a se moment précis me donne la migraine, je décide donc de continuer, peut-être que j'en s'aurais d'avantage plus tard dans mon souvenir?

_**- tu me veux quoi alors!**__ Répliquai-je fortement, espérant que quelque m'entende. _

_**- un compagnon humain est non seulement le pilier d'une meute, mais puisque tu es humain, tu es leur plus grand point faible. Je t'ai observé, tu es le génie du groupe, tu planifies le plan et mon (...) obéi aveuglément! Il va devenir pathétique s'il reste trop longtemps avec toi!**_

_**- je ne parlerais pas de (...) comme ça a votre place, si vous voulez garder votre tête. Il est plus avec toi, mais avec moi maintenant, tour la page!**_

_**- ce n'est pas parce que tu lui fais découvrir de nouvelle sensation qu'il ne reviendra pas vers moi! **__Cracha-t-elle haineusement à mon égard._

_**- Tu crois que me tuer va le ramener vers toi?! Tu te trompes! **_

_**- et je vais faire bien pire Stiles, je vais te faire oublier cet homme que tu chéri temps. Tu n'auras aucun souvenir d'eux, de tout le monde! **__Elle s'approche de moi, le sourire mauvais et pause sa main sur mon cœur. __**(...) le premier!**__ Une douleur que je connais me submerge alors, mais je garde un gémissement de douleur pour moi, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de me fais mal.__** Tu vas souffrir personnellement à chaque fois que tu le verras, et lorsque tu te rendras compte du mal que tu lui fais, tu viendras de ton plein gré vers moi pour que je mette fin à ta vie! Comme le piteux humain que tu es et après ça, j'aurais le champ libre pour que Derek revienne vers moi!**_

Un long frisson fait trembler ma colonne vertébrale et je tousse d'une toux creuse, me rappelant à la réalité. Je ne m'étais même pas changée et mes vêtements trempés étaient très froids. Mais mes pensées reste sur sa dernière phrase, comment j'ai pu entendre son nom si elle a tout effacé, je ne rêve pas, dans mon souvenir, je l'entant très clairement dire Derek a la fin?!

**- OK je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, vous avez école demain, alors rentrer chez vous, Scott, dit au shérif qu'on a retrouvé Stiles, mais qu'il n'ira surement pas au lycée demain et que se soir, il reste ici.** Ordonna Derek.

Tous se levers et moi j'étais dans l'incompréhension totale. C'est Peter qui s'approcha de moi et qui décida de m'éclairer un peu.

**- on est tout dans la même meute de loups, Derek est l'alpha, il donne les ordres et toi et bien... tu fais aussi partie de la meute, mais tu n'as pas le même classement que les autres.**

**- le shérif c'est...**

**- ton père, il sait pour nous tu lui en a parler l'an passer. **

**- et pour dormir ici?**

**- Tu le faisais bien souvent avant, ça ne va pas le déranger.**

Je m'empourprai rapidement ce qui fit rire l'homme devant moi qui part dans ce qui doit être sa chambre. Commença je dormais souvent ici? Je ne sors pas avec...

Mon cerveau-train fais une puissante dérailler, car tout viens de se mettre en place, cette assurance que Derek allait tuer Agate s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, mon inquiétude vis a vis Derek dans se souvenir, les dire de cette sorcière sur le fais que je lui fessais découvrir de nouvelle sensation et mon corps qui demande tant a resté près de lui. Tout, tout m'indique que moi et se dieu grec on sortait ensemble!

**- ça va Stiles?** Me questionne justement le concerner.

**- on sortait ensemble? **

Encore une fois, mes lèvres sont plus rapides que mon cerveau. C'est non seulement une habitude, mais une constante chez moi.

**- oui Stiles, on sort ensemble, du moins, maintenant que tu ne te souviens pas de moi...**

**- je veux me rappeler justement! Dans le souvenir de ce soir! Agate dit que je suis le compagnon humain, et que sais pour ça qu'elle ma attaquer. Elle voulait te blesser toi, a travers moi! Elle voulais que...**

Mon bienfaiteur ne dit rien, il me fait seulement signe de le suivre ce que je fais rapidement.

**- tu vas attraper froid Stiles, vas sous la douche, je t'apporte des vêtements et tu iras te coucher dans ma chambre, je prendrai le sofa.**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter que Derek se dirigea déjà vers sa chambre pour aller me chercher des vêtements. Je referme alors ma bouche et rendre dans cette petite salle de bain. Je savoure cette eau chaude qui ruissèle sur mon corps frêle, ne contenant aucun soupir de bien être. Trois coups sont frappés et la porte s'ouvre.

**- je laisse les vêtements sûrs le coter.** Fit la voix rauque de Derek.

**- merci.** Bafouai-je.

À travers le rideau, je vois l'ombre floue de Derek, il se met devant se voile de plastique et lève une main, mais la laisse retomber et ressort rapidement.

Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui se passe et de toute façon, je suis trop épuisée pour me poser davantage de question. En sortant de cette oasis de chaleur, je croise le miroir qui touche au sol et au plafond, me décrivant du regard, je ne suis pas si mal que ça finalement, je ne suis pas comparable au ténébreux, mais j'ai un style bien a moi je dois dire.

Habiller à la va-vite et totalement vider, je me dirige vers se qui ma sembler être la chambre de Derek. J'entre et trouve facilement le lit ou je me laisse tomber comme une masse. Glissant paresseusement, chuchotant un « bonne nuit », une odeur de bois et relever parviens a mon nez et me fais tomber de fatigue encore plus rapidement, je me laisser rêver dans les bras de Morphée.

**#####**

**voila, j'espère que vous avez aimer!**


	3. chapitre 3: Transes insidieuses

**Voilà la suite, je vous serre un Lemon qui j'espère sera original et a votre gout! Il n'est pas super détailler, mais c'est fait exprès, car il y en aura d'autre qui seront totalement détaillé, je voulais seulement... vous donnez un **_**avant-gout**_**.**

**Je suis aussi sur une autre sorte de Sterek qui devrait surement vous plaire également. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, car... je suis sadique! :D il avance bien et je devrais publier le premier chapitre dans deux semaines environ! Le temps que je place toutes mes idées! ;P**

**PS : je tien sincèrement a m'excuser a l'avance pour les fautes qu'il peut avoir dans se chapitre, et dans les autres chapitres qui suivrons, je suis dyslexie et aussi dysorthographique...**

**Bonne lecture les pinsons!~**

**#####**

_Un mois plus tôt_

Stiles n'a jamais fait dans la discrétion, alors rapidement, il posa sa main sur le contenu qu'il désirait, amorçant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur l'anatomie du loup.

Il n'y avait que Stiles et Derek dans la maison tous les autres étaient à leurs occupations et Peter avait disparu comme a son habitude. Alors pour une fois Stiles avait fait quelque chose d'inimaginable, il l'avait poussé contre un mur et avait collé son corps au sien pour un échange buccal tout sauf catholique. Oui, _poussé_, car jamais Stiles n'aurait la force de le plaquer.

**- hey! tu fou quoi?!** Commença Derek qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine assurance et confiance que dégageait Stiles.

**- et bien je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau! Je crois que toi tu as déjà couché avec des filles, moi non, je suis même encore vierge, mais je ne suis pas une fille, alors je ne vais pas commencer as ... Tu sais, me faire prendre comme une fille. Et toi, tu sais ce que sa fait, sa ne sera pas nouveau pour toi, mais moi, oui.**

**- tu sens une injustice?** Commença Derek qui sentait son excitation se tendre et être serrée dans son jean. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?! Il ne comprenait pas ou Stiles voulait en venir, mais son corps et son loup semblaient comprendre parfaitement et ils aimaient cette idée.

**- oui, c'est injuste, alors pour que ce soit juste pour nous deux... Je pourrais... Tu pourrais me laisser aux commendes non?** Stiles défit le zipper de Derek et y inséra sa main pour toucher réellement le sexe de son amoureux.

**- depuis qu'en tu es aussi sur de toi?** Rétorqua Derek avant de fermer les yeux sous le contacte de la main de Stiles et de soupirer de bien-être.

**- tu as une certaine influence sur moi.** S'amusa le plus jeune en sentant sa propre excitation sur la vu de Derek qui était un mélange de sereine et de bien-être. Presque un air docile.

**- non sérieux Stiles?**

**- depuis que je suis fou de toi.**

Stiles glissa une main sur sa joue jusqu'a sa nuque pour le rapprocher lentement et poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, un échange des plus sensuel et désirer commença, Derek y répondit avec la même envie que l'adolescent.

L'humain _pousse_ gentiment le loup jusqu'a sa chambre sans lâcher ses lèvres, ce dernier laissait ses mains errer sur le corps frêle et lorgner de son amoureux, retirant son chandail pour poser sa main sur sa peau pâle parsemer de grains de beauté qu'il trouvait terriblement attirants. L'adolescent retira aussi le chandail foncer de Derek et plongea dans son cou, posant une armada de baiser frissonnante.

Pour la première fois, Derek ne se sentait pas en contrôle, il ressentait la même sensation étrange que de marcher dans un champ de mines.

Dangereux

Mais tellement excitant.

Non pas qu'il était kamikaze, mais cette sensation de ne pas être aux commendes était nouvelle comme le disait Stiles, c'était une sensation tellement inconnue pour l'alpha fort qu'il était, et pourtant, c'était jouissif sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Stiles descendit encore un peux, embrassant ses pectoraux, les yeux fermer. Le loup le regardait faire, fasciner par la prise de contrôle désinvolte, Derek ne comprenait pas cette façon que le jeune humain avait d'agir avec lui. Quand Stiles en avait l'occasion, il posait sa main sur sa cuisse pour le caresser d'un air tendre, il l'embrassait avec voracité et tendresse. Et là, et là Derek se disait que le jeune faisait tout ça pas seulement pour lui faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, c'était plus. Ça devait être beaucoup plus.

Une sensation jubilatoire le fit ramener a la raison, Stiles avait descendu son jean et son boxer pour pausais des baisers sur son sexe, Derek se laissa tomber a la renverse sur le lit ou il était assis, submerger par cette sensation si bonne. Stiles amorça une fellation qui fit perdre tout contrôle au loup. Ce dernier qui avais était habituer a la chaleur de son corps étouffais dans toute cette chaleur. Ne retenant plus sa respiration forte et quelques grognements lubriques, Derek découvrait quelque chose de tellement fort et inexploré, certes on lui avait déjà fais se jors de chose au paravent, mais la c'était différent, il se sentait...

Bizarre...

Et euphorique.

Stiles remonta une main jusqu'a lui et Derek comme un automatique se mi a léché ses doigts sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Son regard trouva finalement le visage de Stiles. Se dernier avais les yeux grands ouverts qui fixais le loup et son visage était totalement empourprer. Derek eut un sourire amuser, forçant l'adolescent à plongée sur sa bouche.

**- tu me rends vraiment fou.** Souffla Stiles entre deux baisers tendres.

Le jeune glissa sa main jusqu'a l'entrer qui serait franchi pour la première fois. Traçant des cercles lentement.

**- ça va aller? Si tu veux arrêter... **

La vue du loup à cet instant était totalement luxuriante. Lui était couché sur le dos, totalement nu. Stiles sur lui, son torse frêle a découvert, son pantalon ouvert, mais toujours a sa place, totalement serrer sur lui par l'excitation que le loup pouvait sentir à des kilomètres. Le visage quémandant plus, mais ne voulant pas le brusquer, les joues rouges et les yeux, noisette dilater par le désir et la confiance que le loup lui démontrait pour se laisser autant faire. Non, Derek ne pourrait plus jamais refuser quelque chose à Stiles après ça.

Et il s'en moquait. Stiles était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé. Après tellement de douleur, ce jeune hyperactif avait fait tomber tous les murs qu'il avait construits et maintenant... il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Sans ses sourires, ses caresses, ses rires, ses baisers... ses yeux dégageant plus de tendresse que n'importe qui, autant plus en se moment.

**- va-y Stiles!** Insista Derek, tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Que lui arrivait-il?! Pourquoi il se laissait faire, lui, l'alpha, le plus fort...

C'était simple pourtant.

Car il l'aimait, voilà pourquoi. C'était évident.

Stiles hocha la tête et posa des baisers a la commissure des lèvres de son amant, il y entra un doigt, la sensation était incommodante, encore plus lorsque Stiles inséra un deuxième doigt, mais lorsqu'il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, Derek laissa sa tête barsuler a la renverse et prendre une bouffer d'air plein de débauche. Stiles plonge son nez dans le cou du loup, l'humain ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était se qu'il aimait le plus faire. Tout en continuant de posait ses lèvres sur toutes les parcelles de la peau de l'alpha, il inséra un troisième doigt et Derek ne sans rendit même pas compte, submerger par cette sensation tellement jubilatoire.

**- Derek je... je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je t'aime tu sais.** Ne put s'empêcher de dire Stiles sous la vue de Derek aussi docile.

**- je sais Stiles.** Derek releva la tête pour coller son front à celui de son amant et aussi pour reprendre son souffle. **Moi aussi. Je t'aime aussi.**

Stiles retira ses doigts se qui tira une plainte de Derek et l'humain se redressa pour retirer son pantalon.

**- désoler Derek, mais moi j'en peux plus d'attendre.** Il se recoucha au dessus du Lycan et chuchota dans un soupir. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends.

Après avoir posé du lubrifiant sur sa verge dresser, Stiles se mi a l'entrer de Derek. Chuchotant un « _je t'aime tellement._ » Avant de le pénétrer lentement.

C'était très douloureux, mais pas assez pour que Derek laisse échapper un gémissement, les autres sensations y étaient pour beaucoup pour que cette douleur s'envole aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. L'adolescent entrepris des mouvements de vas et vient lent et suave, leur respiration forte se mélangèrent et leurs corps se rapprochais et s'emboitait a chaque coup de reins lent.

C'est lorsque Stiles changea légèrement l'angle que Derek se mordit alors fortement la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement rauque de passer ses lèvres, mais résonna tout de même dans sa gorge. Le loup fit alors surface, les yeux verts-bleus de Derek deviennent alors rouges pour fixer son vis-à-vis.

**- re... recommence.** Demanda Derek.

Stiles obéi, donnent un coup plus profond la ou Derek voulait qu'il recommence, un autre gémissement resta dans sa gorge.

**- je... mm... je veux t'entendre Derek. S'il te plait!** Sollicita le jeune, le souffle cour, totalement fasciner par Derek, et le fais qu'il a le plein contrôle. Cette sensation nouvelle et si agréable le stimulait totalement, mais ce n'était pas assez, il avait _besoin_ d'entendre Derek.

Cette sensation était nouvelle, et pourtant, tellement agréable. Elle était merveilleusement bonne. Derek ne se serait jamais senti aussi docile avec une autre personne, mais on aurait dit que lorsque ça touchait de près ou de loin Stiles, tout était possible. Tout pouvait changer ou se créer. Mais la, il n'arrivait pas a desserrer sa mâchoire, le visage de Stiles ce fi suppliant.

Derek se mordit encore plus la lèvre, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas laisser des gémissements franchir ses lèvres. Peur de... il ignorait de quoi il avait peur mais sa mâchoire ne voulait pas se relâcher.

**- Derek je t'aime, fais ça pour moi, je sais que... mm... que c'est aussi bon pour toi que pour moi, mais je veux t'entendre.**

Derek desserra alors sa mâchoire, laissant un très léger gémissement rauque sortir, il en rougit, s'entant alors une honte remonter. Une honte rapidement balayé par le visage de Stiles qui dégageait alors encore plus d'excitation qu'au départ.

**- putain, si c'est sa ta voix quand t'aimes sa j'en ai plus pour longtemps.**

Derek en rit, Stiles aussi, l'humain fit des mouvements plus rapides et Derek laissa de plus en plus ces gémissements rauques sortir, agrippent une main de Stiles, se dernier entrelaça ses doigts au sien et les serra, continuant d'embrasser de cou et le visage de Derek. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient ensemble réunis, rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Sauf une sorcière.

Qui voulait Derek a elle seule.

#####

Derek ouvrit les yeux, ce souvenir si doux auquel il pensait fus obscurci par l'image de cette femme, cette Agate, cette sorcière sénile lui voulait un culte malsain, il ne leva jamais vue avant, elle était sortie de nulle part, elle était arrivée devant la porte de chez lui, blesser, Derek lui a seulement mi quelque bandage, et l'avais laissé dormir dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle se sente mieux, depuis se geste anodin, elle le voulait. Une vraie folle. Un sénile qui croyait vivre une grande histoire d'amour avec lui, et qui es près à tuer Stiles pour prendre se qu'elle considère lui revenir de droit. À savoir lui.

Derek en soupira. Mes quelle folle, s'il la retrouve, il la tue, mais avant, reprend les souvenirs de son amoureux, de son âme soeur, son compagnon.

L'alpha se leva du canapé ou il devait dormir pour voir l'état de son humain. Il entrouvre la porte et le trouva, coucher sur le coter, serrant la couverture dans ses bras comme si c'était se qui allait le garder sur le chemin de la réalité. L'alpha se rapprocha lentement du lit.

Que va-t-il devenir si Stiles ne retrouve pas la mémoire?

Va-t-il le laisser? Cette simple pensée lui serra le cœur, le perdre, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Stiles est tout pour lui désormais, la mort de sa famille, Kate, les mauvais choix qu'il a faits en tant qu'alpha, le Kalima... tout. Il avait pris tellement de mauvaise décision dans sa vie.

Mais Stiles était toujours la, il changeait tout, il a réussi a tout changé, il est devenu l'alpha fort qui a fait une meute des plus unies, l'humain a changé sa façon de penser, de voir les choses, de se voir lui-même. Stiles, il avait tant fait pour lui.

Et la, il ne sens souviendra probablement jamais.

Et même s'il s'en souvient, rien de sera plus comme avant.

Derek, le coeur lourd de douleur, s'assit sur le coter du lit.

Stiles là totalement oublier, il risquait de le perdre, de ne plus pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le voir même. Et s'il allait voir ailleurs, ou pire, qu'Agate arrive a ses fins. Non, rien ne serait aussi pire que de voir Stiles construire sa vie avec une autre personne que lui. Si Stiles meurt. Il mourait aussi.

L'alpha se pencha pour pauser un baiser sur le front de Stiles, il savait a quel point Stiles dormait a point fermer, alors il ne se doutait de rien.

Mais Stiles ouvris les yeux, se fus comme un automatique, c'était normal après cette lui d'être toujours aux aguets.

**- je...** tenta Derek. Mais l'alpha préféra ne rien dire et partir.

Stiles lui en empêcha pourtant.

**- Derek attend! **

Ce dernier se stoppa net.

**- je... reste, si ça ne te fais pas plus souffrir si tu restes, mais je... je me sens en sécurité avec toi et j'ignore pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas a dormir et je crois que si tu restes j'y arriverais... je ne veux pas te forcer la main me savoir sans souvenir de toi dois te faire vraiment mal et si rester te blesse plus je te laisse il y aller, mais...**

**- chut.** Prenons doucement Derek en se retournant.

Oui, savoir son compagnon sans souvenir de lui le tue littéralement de l'intérieur. Mais il ne peut pas le laisser ainsi. Pas après tout se que Stiles lui a apporté.

**- calme-toi.** _Tu as fait tellement de choses pour moi Stiles, avant... c'est a mon tour je crois, alors..._ pensa-t-il. Derek vient se coucher a ces coté, le jeune, un peux gêner, rampa lacement vers lui et s'endormit.

#####

Je me réveille par un rayon de soleil dans l'œil, grognant mon inconfort et aussi pour me donner le courage de me réveiller.

Première chose que je m'aspersoir, c'est que Derek n'es plus la et qu'un bruis de friture se fais entendre dans la cuisine de cette maison.

Je gratte paresseusement les yeux quand une odeur enivrante de Bacon parvient a mon nez.

- *sweet Bacon~ laissai-je échapper avec de me lever a la hâte pour me précipiter dans la cuisine.

Que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je réalisai que ce n'était pas Derek...

**- salut la belle au bois dormant.**

...Mais cette Agate qui était la, un tablier de cuisine rose fleuri et des vêtements noirs, préparant du bacon et des œufs, un sourire moqueur et carnassier de malice aux lèvres.

**- que... tu...**

Je tremble de partout, va savoir si c'est de colère ou de peur. Mais j'ai autant le gout de m'enfuir que de lui sauter dessus, pourtant, mon corps ne bouge aucunement.

**- mon Derek est parti chercher quelque chose a mangé, j'en ai profité pour te réveiller avec le plus vieux truc du monde, la surprise sur ton visage est...** elle prit une boucher d'un morceau de cette viande graisseuse et laisse tomber d'une voix sensuelle : **délectable.**

**- tu me veux quoi encore, mes souvenirs ce n'est pas assez, m'arracher le coeur de la poitrine te conviendrait peut-être mieux alors!**

Bravo Stiles, oui! Provoque la folle sorcière devant toi, tes un crétin. Pourquoi je ne peux pas contrôler ma foutue bouche moi!

**- c'est une idée que je peux exploiter si tu continues!**

Je me tu et porte une main a mon cœur comme pour le protégé de son simple regard. Ce pauvre organe a assez souffert pour les jours à venir, lui ou moi-même n'en supporterais pas davantage, surtout qu'il me fait mal continuellement. Je dois bouger, mais je n'y arrive pas. Aller, bouge mes jambes... BOUGE!

**- Je suis ici car t'arracher tes souvenirs ne change rien, tu retombes en amour avec lui... avec mon Derek.**

**- mais cette possessive au surplus de confiance aigre croit encore que c'est de ma faute. Derek ne t'aime pas, alors arrête de croire le contraire car il ne t'aimera jamais. Folle.**

Stupide bouche qui parle toute seule!

Agate se jette sur moi et plante une main pointue dans mon cœur. La douleur est si intense que je laisse un profond cri sortir du plus profond de mon être, apparaissant dans mes tripes, parcourant ma gorge pour finir sa course sonore à mes lèvres, un cri qui démontre tout ma frayeur et mon désespoir. Et elle tire, je sens mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine, un autre cri encore plus profond traverse sans peine mes lèvres, un cri qu'on peut entendre une fois dans sa vie, qu'on souhaite ne jamais entendre, un cri de souffrance et de noirceur. Un cri de mort.

Et je me réveille.

Halètent et en sueur froide.

Derek est là. Devant moi, près à tout.

Des larmes coulaient déjà de mes joues, mais avant de m'en soucier je tapote frénétiquement mon coeur pour m'assurer qu'il est bien en place. Je me regard avec désarroi et mon souffle halètent ne m'aide pas a rester calme, pourquoi rester calme? Je viens presque de mourir!

**- regard moi Stiles.**

Je relève la tête et croise les iris de mon interlocuteur. Ces billes fascinantes vert et bleu réussi a me calmer, ou du moins, a oublié se qui viens de se passer, celle belle couleur... si ... on aurait dit qu'il son magique.

**- Je suis la Stiles, Agate ne peut rien te faire, je serais toujours là.**

Je l'agrippe et me tire à lui pour me blottir contre son torse. Ce confort et cette sécurité, même si j'ai oublié se qu'on a vécu, je suis accro a se sentiment qui me manque misérablement en ce moment. Si mon corps me fait, signe que je peux lui faire confiance, alors il aura tout ma confiance. Mon hôte passe ces bras autour de mon corps frêle et m'oblige à me recoucher, m'allongent sur le coter, lui en face de moi, toujours coller ensemble. Je plonge sens retenu mon nez dans son cou se qui coupe la respiration a mon bienfaiteur.

**- désoler...**

**- non, ça va c'est justes que... je... je croyais que tu allais prendre tes distances avec moi. Car... tu ne te rappelles pas de moi.** Dis douloureusement Derek, la gorge nouée et surement le coeur lourd.

**- J'ai confiance en toi, et c'est se que j'ai de besoin en se moment, une personne de confiance, toi. **

Je prends une grande respiration dans son cou pour sentir son odeur si caractéristique, rassurer qu'il soit là, j'ai une petite douleur au coeur toutefois je commence a mis habituer. Mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai si besoin de sa présence? Agate ne voulait pas m'éloigniez de lui? Pour que je souffre? Alors pourquoi je me sens encore plus rattacher à lui et non l'inverse?

« _**Tu vas souffrir personnellement à chaque fois que tu le verras, et lorsque tu te rendras compte du mal que tu lui fais, tu viendras de ton plein gré vers moi pour que je mette fin à ta vie! **__»_

Je ne comprends plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'Agate sous-entendait? Elle voulait dire quoi?

Et une nouvelle douleur me prend au cœur...

Derek caresse doucement mon dos se qui embrouille mon esprit, maudit sois mes simples dix minutes de concentration. Je me laisse aller a cette attention et me fais replonge dans le sommeil, rassurer que Derek soit la, sans vraiment savoir que cette nuit était le début d'une agonie lente et d'une torture silencieuse...

#####

**Se moment adorable est une gracieuseté de ma personne! Elle n'est aucunement remboursable ou échangeable! Ahah! :D**

**Alors ! je veux beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de review! Dit moi se que vous croyez qui va suivre ou se que vous voudriez qui arrive, si même vous avez des idées, ne soyer pas timide, je ne garanti pas que je vais les mètres, mais ça pourrais m'aider aussi a en développer d'autre et comme ça, le prochain chapitre arriveras plus rapidement!**

**ALORS BEAUCOUP DE REVIEW! :D**

**Bonne soirée les ****pinsons! ~**

*** Doux bacon, quelque chose que tout le monde connait! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: ses yeux

**Salut tout le monde, alors j'ai choisi de suivre quelque un de vos conseille, surtout Deles qui me conseille d'avoir un Béta pour mes fautes, je vais essaye de me trouver quelque de mon entourage qui aime vraiment lire mes fanfic et ça limitera les fautes, ça devrait arranger les choses.**

**Encore plus de souffrance pour notre couple préféré! On le dira pas mais on adore ça!**

**Ça les rend plus mignon et ça sera que plus adorable lorsqu'ils se retrouveront, ils seront plus fort après non?**

**Bonne lecture les pinçons!**

**PS : je vais faire deux nouvelles fanficion, une avec notre couple paradoxale, et l'autre avec un perso que je vais crée avec mon Béta. (Un OC, je crois que c'est se qu'on dit lorsqu'on veut rentrer un personnage créé? enfin bref!)**

**#####**

Je suis bien, détendu... je ne rêve a rien, du moins, j'ai arrêté de rêver et la, je laisse seulement mon corps se reposer, mon cerveau aussi, mon coeur aussi...

Quelque chose glisse sous moi, un bras je crois, vu la force et la faciliter qu'il a, à me tirer vers quelque chose de plus chaud et agréable.

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais que c'est Derek. Ça peu être personne d'autre.

Mais j'ouvre tout de même les yeux, ma position est sur le coter, la tête a la hauteur de celui de mon bien veilleur, toujours agréablement assoupi, un bras protecteur et peux êtres égoïstes enrouler a ma taille.

Je devrais surement le repousser, mais j'en ai pas la force, _j'en ai aussi pas envi..._

Alors je contemple, contemple quoi? Je contemple son visage. Si apaisez-la, tout de suite.

Les yeux fermés avec douceur, le visage paisible, les traits détendus, l'air pacifique. J'ai subitement le gout de toucher son visage, pour m'assurer que je ne rêve plus.

C'est alors, qu'il ouvrît les yeux avec lenteur, posant sur moi un regard... ses yeux bleus.. Non! vert, non plus... ce mélange si limpide m'envoute. L'iris bleu vert est parsemer de ligne plus foncer dans ses couleurs, contrastent les deux nuances pour encore plus les faire ressortir, la pupille noire se dilate avec velouté et... et...

**- putain que ta de beaux yeux.**

Foutue, foutue, FOUTUE BOUCHE! Je vais devoir me promener avec une pince à linge pour m'assurer de ne plus dire de connerie! J'en prends note dans mon fort intérieur, même si je sais d'avance que je vais l'oublier dans 10 minutes... foutue bouche.

Ses pommettes se relevèrent, ses joues se gonflèrent et un beau, merveilleux, irrésistible sourire trônait ses lèvres tel le plus beau tableau du monde. J'en restai sans voix, moi qui m'attendais à voir un visage décomposer, je tombe sur une des sept merveilles du monde! À mes yeux, son visage était si... ses lèvres devinrent abusivement désirante, son sourire attrayant réveillait une tentation nouvelle.

_Gouter ses lèvres..._

Mon coeur me serra alors douloureusement, plus que d'habitude, elle se contracta et c'est un vrai martyre, j'agonis presque et je sentais même un haut-le-cœur menaçant de montrer le bout de son nez par ma stupeur de cette attaque si radical. Si bien que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon visage qui se crispe. Mon bienfaiteur perd ce sourire si ravageur et charmeur, il devait surement entendre mes battements de coeur puisqu'il fait glisser sa main jusqu'à mon torse, sur mon muscle cardiaque.

**- ça empire on dirait**. Constata mon Hôte.

Une penser germa dans mon esprit, je n'avais pas eu mal de la nuit, et même se matin je n'avais pas mal, c'est lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux sur Derek que j'ai eu un lège pincement, et la, cette penser de l'embrasser a...

**- J'ai peur d'avoir finalement compris... enfin, je crois avoir compris...**

Je me lève presque timidement du lit. Je me retourne et vois Derek qui c'est assit sur le matelas, prenant une grande respiration se qui fit gonfler son torse parfait. Puis il me regarda, distraitement confus, mais son visage reste détendu, _putain qu'il est beau..._

**- Je ne suis pas sur, mais je crois que c'est lorsque je croise ton regard que mon coeur me serre. c'est ce qu'Agate voulait? **

Surement, comme ça, je ne risquais plus de tomber amoureux de lui si mon coeur me fait mal à chaque fois que j'ai des pensées douces pour Derek. Et pourquoi d'abord?! Reprends-toi Stiles, reste concentrer sur le vrai but, retrouver tes souvenirs.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas lasse, Peter y est déjà, l'homme me fait un sourire amical sans montrer ses dents et me tend un café.

**- mal dormi.**

**- c'est une habitude chez moi?**

**- Avant oui, tu faisais des crises de panique, mais il faut croire que la présence de Derek a toujours su te calmer ou te mettre de bonne humeur.** M'explique-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Je ne veux pas parler de lui et moi, surtout que je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise depuis que j'ai pensé à vouloir embrasser ses si belles lèvres... j'ai encore un pincement au coeur merde! Je dois parler d'autre chose.

**- tu... on ne connaîtrait pas quelqu'un qui en connait long sur toute cette affaire de loup-garou et autre créature de la nuit? **

**- ouais, Deaton. Je crois que Derek voulait justement aller le voir si...**

**- Dit moi juste c'est ou.**

**- je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée que...**

**- et bien ce n'est pas une meilleure idée que Derek m'accompagne si Agate apparait.**

**- Oui, mais Derek pourrait...**

**- il ne pourra rien faire. Agate ne veux pas venir me tuer de ses propre mains, elle préfère que je viens lui demander de mourir, cette femme est sadique. Alors elle ne risque pas de venir me tuer, elle attendra et savourera le moment où je viendrais la voir.**

**- tu parles comme si tu savais que tu allais la voir un jour.**

Un silence pesant se fit, Peter l'avait envoyé comme une simple moquerie, mais elle fit un chemin tout autre dans ma tête.

Vais-je aller la voir pour qu'elle me tue définitivement? C'est sur que se pincement constant ou coeur commence vraiment à m'agacer, on dit qu'on peut si habituer et bien on dirait qu'il devint plus fort et plus permanent. Je n'arriverais pas à continuer longtemps si j'ai si souvent mal. Alors, tout ça pour dire, pour que j'arrêt de souffrir, est-ce que j'irais jusqu'a me laisser mourir aux mains de cette sorcière, sachant que toutes ces personnes hier tien a moi, et Derek aussi.

Un autre pincement douloureux me ramena à la réalité. Peter avait perdu mon sourire et me regardait, dépasser.

**- quoi?**

**- tu marmonnais...**

Je crois que même si j'ai marmonné, il m'a entendu, surtout à cause du visage qu'il a adopté et par la pensée sombre qui m'avait passé en tête.

**- donne-moi juste l'adresse s'il te plait Peter.**

**- non.**

Derek avait parlé, et Peter referma la bouche rapidement, cet ordre venait d'une voix grave, rauque, et coupante. Elle refrénait toute envie de divulguer cette information. Se qui me fit soupirer de dépit.

**- si tu veux aller voir Deaton, je vien a...**

**- non! Ne vient pas avec moi Derek...**

Je ne me retourne même pas. Je pivote que légèrement la tête pour fixer mon épaule.

**- ... mon coeur me fait encore plus mal en ce moment lorsque je te regarde, tu ne vas pas me demander en plus de rester près de toi 24 h sur 24? Laisse-moi il y aller seul Derek. Je reviendrai ici après.**

**- tu mens.**

Je laisse ma tête tomber en avant. C'est vrai que je contais trainer en route.

**- je vais essayer de me souvenir de certaine chose, et pour ça je veux être seul, après être allé voir Deaton, je vais aller dans un parc, un café, une bibliothèque peux importe. Alors?**

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Échangent un regard entre eux, je sentais comme une colère remonter.

**- quoi? Vous ne me faites pas confiance?**

**- ce n'est pas sa Stiles c'est que ...**

**- que quoi? Je ne vais rien faire de mal. Je veux seulement me souvenir, les habitudes reviennent peut-être, mais j'aimerais avoir des souvenirs.**

**- Agate...**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. **

Je venais de le couper brusquement et avec fermeté, je me surprenais moi-même, depuis hier je n'avais pas été aussi ... incontournable et assurer.

**- Stiles tu sais bien qu'Agate attend juste que tu sortes et qu...**

**- arrêt Derek!** Je me suis retourné, énerver, le fixant avec surement un éclat de cette rage dans le regard puisqu'il entrouvre légèrement la bouche et se recule que très légèrement sans décoller les pieds de la ou il se trouve. Juste le fait de mettre retourner pour le regarder me pince déjà plus le coeur.** Mais tu ne comprends pas que rester près de toi me fait vraiment mal, sa commence à devenir insoutenable.** **J'ai l'impression de suffoquer! J'ai besoin d'être loin de toi! Alors arrête de vouloir me surprotégé et de trouver des excuses Derek Hale. **

Je vois son visage se décomposer, mais il reprend rapidement un air neutre. « Un air neutre », mais dans ses yeux, j'arrive a y desceller le regard briser qu'il avait lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je ne me souvenais pas de lui. Peter en fit une grimasse et se gratta la nuque comme déranger subitement par quelque chose, je n'y fis pas plus attention, trop occuper a envoyé tout mon agacement a Derek et maintenant, un sentiment de regret remonte insidieusement de ma colonne vertébrale pour un frisson glacial. _Putain de regard de chien battu..._

Un autre pincement me viens, je sens mon coeur débattre avec douleur dans ma poitrine, me secouent tellement qu'un autre haut de coeur me menace, pourtant, elle ne remonte jamais, juste assez pour que j'ai la sensation acide de la bile en moi. Je dois être assez sadomaso dans mon j'ors pour être attiré par se regard triste et démoli. Entre mes dents serré pour essayer de réprimer cette douleur, je ne contiens pas une dernière phrase pour l'achever.

**- Tien tes distances Bordel!**

Il avale sa salive avec difficulté, je vois sa pomme d'Adam trembler légèrement. Si visage reste neutre, mais ses yeux crie son amertume, sa souffrance, son désespoir. Je n'arrive pas à soutenir se regard plus longtemps, je baisse les yeux et d'un par rapide, je passe a coté de lui, il me stoppa qu'avec sa voix calme.

**- tu veux que je tien mes distance alors que tu m'as supplié de reste avec toi hier soir.** Très outrer, je fais un pas en avent et il m'agrippa alors le bras, faut croire qu'il n'as pas fini.** Tu ne sais pas se que tu veux à la fin. Je n'ai pas à garder mes distances alors, car tu auras besoin de moi de toute façon.**

Je me déloge de son emprise d'un mouvement brusque et prend la porte.

Je ne prends pas le temps d'au moins replacer mes cheveux ou de me changer, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. Mais en même temps, je ne par pas très loin, je reste sur le perron de la maison, a faire les cent pas sans savoir pourquoi je m'énerve.

_Il m'arrive quoi merde! J'étais bien i peine 5 minutes, pourquoi maintenant, je suis remonté a bloque et j'ai envie de démolir quelque chose, peux m'importe quoi._

**- Stiles...**

Je me retrouve et trouve Peter, se dernier sort et s'assoie sur les marches du perron, attendant avec patience que je me calme tout en regardant la forêt devant lui, toujours son café a la main.

Je continu de marcher en cercle avant de lâcher d'une voix dramatique et d'agacement.

**- bon sang! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'énerve! **Avouai-je en m'assoyant a ces coter, totalement dépasser.

Il lâche un léger rire, me regardant du coin de l'œil avant de prendre une gorgée de son café et de commencer à parler.

**- Deaton est le patron de Scott, il a une clinique Vétérinaire, va te promener en ville et tu risques de le trouver facilement si tu suis ton instinct. Tu ne peux pas le manquer, c'est un grand type avec un calme perturbant. Il va t'aider à tout comprendre.**

Je ne trouve rien à dire, a par un merci, pourtant, je ne me lève pas immédiatement. Je reste là un instant, à regarder la forêt devant nous.

**- j'espère que cette Agate va mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.** Lâcha Peter sur un ton monotone.

**- amen.**

**- tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas conte car tu es un humain, mais Agate a aussi blessé le coeur de Derek. Étant notre Alpha, lorsqu'il déprime, on le ressent tous et on se sent tous plus hostile ou froid, il a une influence sur l'ensemble du groupe et toi... tu as une influence sur lui.**

Je savais qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre que ce que je venais de faire allait avoir des répercussions sur tout le monde d'une certaine façon, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer, de croiser son regard et de devoir m'excuser pour quelque chose de bien réel. Peut-être par orgueil aussi, je devais prendre mes distances, même pour une heure, que mon coeur se remets de tous ces pincements.

**- merci Peter, je ne vais pas l'oublier pour la prochaine fois.**

Il me fit un autre sourire, satisfait que j'aille compris se qu'il voulait me dire. Puis, je re-rentre, pris mes souliers et parti en direction de la ville, cette journée, à peine venait-elle de commencer et elle s'annonçait déjà catastrophique... et si jamais j'y survie, que va-t-il m'arriver lorsque je recroiserai le visage de Derek...

Il valait mieux pour moi de ne pas trop y penser, et de me concentrer a une seule chose.

_Trouver un moyen de retrouver la mémoire._

Et si dans le pire des cas, après avoir tout essayé, je n'y arrivais pas.

_Il me resterait toujours à trouver un moyen de faire payer cette siphonnée d'Agate._

#####

**Je suis vraiment désolé si je décris trop et que ça avance pas assez vite, j'aime vraiment d'écrire l'évolution psychologique de Stiles!**

**Surtout que je suis un peut occuper en ce moment, avec les deux autres fanfiction...**

**Si ça vous a plus, alors je suis ravi! ^^**


End file.
